


A Very Good Morning

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy For Breakfast, Tim Loves His Babygirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Imagine waking up with Tim between your legs...





	A Very Good Morning

You awoke to the sensation of Tim's head between your legs licking your pussy gently. Leaning up on your elbows to see him, Tim glanced up at you and smirked before plunging his tongue inside your folds causing your head to fall back. Your head still foggy with sleep, you closed your eyes as Tim licked and lapped at you. Using the pad of his index finger, he circled your clit, pressing down on it, making you moan. Spreading your lips apart, he flicked his tongue over your clit and you grasped a handful of his curls, pulling slightly, wrenching a groan from his mouth. He pushed a finger inside you, then added another, your wetness causing a delicious slide as he curled them just so, making you groan as he stroked your walls. Tim sucked your clit hard and your hips bucked towards his face. He wrapped an arm around your thigh to open you up further as his tongue teased your clit to the point of madness. His fingers got faster as your breaths turned to pants and then to continuous moans. You gripped Tim's hair tight as you felt your orgasm wash over you. You collapsed on the bed panting. Tim climbed up your body and kissed you breathless, whispering how hard you made him. Kneeling up, he thrust his aching cock inside you, groaning as he told you how much he loved your hot, wet pussy. Gripping your hips, he moved his own hard and fast. Your walls contracted and released around him as he fucked you, his eyes rolling back in his head. He leaned down and kissed you messily, his hips thrusting in short sharp bursts. Moving his head to the side of your face, he nibbled your earlobe. You gasped, pushing your hips up to his. You needed more.

“Harder!”

You told Tim between pants. He straightened up and dragged you towards him, lifting your hips off the bed, angling them towards his taut body and his cock pounded you mercilessly. You got louder as you reached your edge and Tim's finger rubbing your clit pushed your over the edge a few seconds later. Your satisfied groans were like music to Tim's ears and he stiffened, his hips thrusting instinctively as he came deep inside you, your walls clamping down hard. A deep growl came from his chest as he emptied himself, hips moving gently as you milked every last drop from him. He leaned down to kiss you, moaning into your mouth as he recovered. Nuzzling your neck, he whispered,

“Good morning babygirl.”


End file.
